Bad Luck Comes In Threes
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Utter pain, mortification and humiliation: it pretty much was an usual day in the life of No-Good Tsuna. Now added with breasts.......... Genderswitch!Tsuna. HibarixTsuna, ONE SHOT, FINISHED.


**Bad Luck Comes in Threes.**

If Tsuna hadn't screamed, he supposed the whole thing could have gone unnoticed 'cause, lets face it, despite the blow to the tiny almost non-existant ego he had, there wouldn't have been much difference to notice. He was as unremarkable as a girl as he was as a boy: small breasts, small hips and he hadn't even shrunk much (not that, an annoying voice in his head told him, he would have been able to shrink _more_ without disappearing). His face, too, remained almost the same, which pretty much translated that he had a girly face, to kill any and all possibilities of an ego he might have had. In hindsight, if he hadn't screamed, it was highly possible that no-one would have noticed.

But the bullet had hit him and then he had opened his eyes and saw that he had br-- and that he didn't have a di-- and. Well. He had screamed. And apparently his scream had been much higher than his usual ones, because not ten seconds afterward, Yamamoto and Gokudera had broken in his room, weapons drawn out.

While he was naked.

And being a girl.

Because that was an usual day in the life of No-Good Tsuna: utter pain, mortification and humiliation.

"Don't worry, Tenth!" Gokudera told him for the nth time, though Tsuna noticed that he was kind of looking directly at the spot around his right shoulder rather than at him. "No-one will notice!"

Yamamoto snickered, tousling his hair. "Yeah, Tsuna. Your costume is good but not _that_ good. You're okay!"

Which Tsuna translated as 'you're kinda girly already so it's not important' which wasn't helping his already not-existent self-esteem, but at the very least, only Yamamoto and Gokudera would know about it. He just had to wait for the effect of the bullet to go through and then everything would go back to normal. Or to whatever it was that Tsuna's life understood normal for these days.

Thankfully, Yamamoto had been right: with his sweater on, no-one thought that there was anything weird (... weirder?) going on with him, and by lunch break Tsuna was close to relaxing. He hesitated for a long, long moment when he had to go to the bathroom, but with the boy's room being empty he was safe.

"It's one of Namimori High's regulations that female students must wear a female uniform, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna froze as he was washing his hands, a deer-caught in the headlights look on his face as he looked at the mirror and saw Hibari leaning against a wall, arms crossed and an expression of great annoyance on his face.

Tsuna gulped and slowly turned around, a sort of distant voice reminding him that you're not supposed to startle wild animals and he really, really didn't fancy being bitten to death or anything else. He swallowed, carefully, and leaned against the sink, sort of praying his knees would keep him up.

"W-w-what do you mean, Hibari-san? I-I'm a boy after all!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, and before Tsuna could get himself to stop clutching the edge of the sink, slamming his hands on it and leaning close, way, way, way too close for Tsuna's comfort.

Then, before he could even say 'eeep', one of Hibari's hands moved and Tsuna closed his eyes, waiting for the imminent punch that was surely going to come... and found that Hibari's hand pushed between his legs.

He screeched: "_Hibari-san!_"

But Hibari's expression remained as serious and annoyed as before, despite that his hand was touching his... touching him _there_ fingers flexing a little, almost like rubbing.

"Among Namimori's regulations it is clearly stated that students must wear their full school uniforms at all times. Female uniform consist on flat black shoes, pleated skirt, tailored blouses – long or short sleeved depending on the season –, sweater with Namimori's crest and knee high socks," Hibari's hand pushed a little more, his fingers tightening and making him shiver despite himself. Tsuna gasped a little and held even tighter to the edge of the sink despite how his hands were starting to hurt. "I expect to see you wearing the proper uniform, Sawada, or else I'll bite you to death. Understood?"

The flat of his fingers pressed against that part that Tsuna was trying really, really, really hard not to think of. He knew his face was absolutely red and he was shivering and he just nodded several times because at the moment he could have probably promised a lot of things.

Hibari snorted before he moved away, composed as anything, and Tsuna felt his knees give up. Just as he hit the floor, the door opened.

"Tenth!"

Why couldn't the tiles just swallow him up?

"Consider this your one warning," Hibari said before moving away.

Perhaps, Tsuna thought as Gokudera fussed around him, as Yamamoto said that everything was fine and Tsuna just didn't have the energy to say no to anything, he could somehow get sick so that he could stay at home until the effect of the bullet was gone. Surely it'd end up being better for his health anyway. Some kind of preemptive measure.

Perhaps if he went and hid himself under his covers, he wished really hard, and he spent the whole time not thinking about Hibari's hand between his legs and how he was kinda still breathing a little hard, everything would be like a dream, right?

Right?

Yeah, he didn't think so either.


End file.
